Leçon 1 Les nombres
by neomina
Summary: Clase de francés matutina... Yaoi.


Esta historia nació a raíz de un párrafo del _"Psyche"_ de **starsdust**; ella describía un amanecer y a mí se me ocurrió este otro.

**_Leçon1. Les nombres._**

Las primeras luces del día se colaban en la estancia, jugando a iluminar cada rincón. Un tenue rayo de sol luchaba por abrirse paso entre sus pestañas y sus ojos se abrieron, repentinamente, como si el sueño lo hubiese abandonado de golpe.

Fuera amanecía.

Sus desveladas pupilas se despegaron del techo y danzaron por la habitación hasta topar con el dueño de ese brazo que lo rodeaba con ternura. Estiró sus aún adormecidos músculos y un atrevido airecillo le acarició la piel. Se incorporó sobre la cama y reparó en el revoltijo que eran las sábanas y en lo poco que hacían para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos.

Contempló al que yacía a su lado. Parecía plácidamente dormido y, despacio, con sigilo, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo. Pudo percibir su respiración, su cálido aliento y el olor de sus cabellos que, desparramados sobre la almohada se empeñaban en ocultarle su hermoso semblante. Acercó los labios y besó su cuello, sin tregua, hasta que sintió cómo se encogía y se le entrecortaba la respiración.

-_Bonjour, paresseux_ * –susurró junto a su oído.

Una leve protesta salió de sus sonrientes labios. A Milo siempre le llevaba un buen tiempo sacudirse la pereza y no entendía cómo Camus era capaz de abrir los ojos y estar ya listo para enfrentarse a lo que fuese. Había adquirido esa costumbre desde sus primeros tiempos en Siberia. Si por ganas fuera jamás hubiese salido de la cama. Como ahora. Cuánto le gustaría dejarse vencer por la lujuria y permitir a sus manos recorrer esa deliciosa figura hasta oír sus gemidos inundando la estancia. Pero tenía un deber que cumplir.

Al menos se permitiría una despedida en condiciones.

-Milo –llamó.

-Mmm –rezongó el aludido, haciendo sonreír a su acompañante.

-Tengo que irme –le informó, acercándose nuevamente a su oído.

Ninguna respuesta.

-De acuerdo. Contaré hasta cinco y me iré. Después no me protestes por haberme ido sin despedirme –amenazó, sin mucha autoridad.

Milo sonrió contra la almohada. Precisamente eso era lo que había estado esperando.

Camus dejó un beso en su cintura, consiguiendo que se le erizase la piel, y contó.

_-Un_…

Otro sobre su espalda.

- _Deux_…

Un tercero en su hombro.

-_Trois_…

Uno más sobre su cuello.

-_Quatre_…

Había empezado con ese jueguecito días atrás. Al llegar a cinco le daba un casto beso en la mejilla y se despedía con un "te veo luego. Te quiero". Milo pensó que hoy era un buen día para cambiar las reglas. En un rápido y súbito movimiento se giro y atrapó los labios del francés para besarlo larga y amorosamente.

-_Cinq_ –susurró Milo sobre el rostro de Camus cuando dio por terminado ese inesperado beso.

-Entonces…, ¿me escuchabas? –preguntó, mientras se veía reflejado en los perezosos ojos de su compañero.

-Siempre –aclaró-. ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Camus simplemente sonrió.

-Hombre de poca fe… -murmuró, al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza. Sin esperar más respuesta, sus labios buscaron el cuello del francés para retomar la diversión donde la habían dejado. Ahora era su turno de juego. Deslizó, dulcemente, la punta de la lengua por esa cálida piel hasta que lo sintió estremecerse.

-¿Cómo sigue? –preguntó en un susurro.

-_Six_… –suspiró.

Entre caricias y besos, de esos que mojan la piel, Milo inició el descenso hasta su pecho.

-¿Qué más? –insistió.

-_Sept_… -continuó con su particular conteo.

Un beso más sobre el esternón.

-_Huit_…

Otro en el ombligo.

-_Neuf_…

¡Milo!

-¿Pero quién…? –el escorpión levantó la cabeza y miró a un descolocado Camus que sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

¡Milo!

Otra vez. Desde la entrada de su Templo alguien lo estaba llamando a gritos.

-¡¿Qué demonios? –bufó molesto.

-Será mejor qué vayas a ver –apremió un azorado francés-. Antes de que medio Santuario acuda a ver qué pasa.

Un frustrado y airado Milo abandonó la cama llevándose consigo las sábanas, que enrolló sobre su cuerpo a modo de improvisada túnica.

Camus lo siguió con la mirada hasta que su figura se perdió entre las sombras. Soltó aire y suspiró.

-_Dix_…

Al rato Milo volvió, murmurando improperios, y lo encontró terminando de vestirse.

-¿Te vas? –preguntó desilusionado.

Camus asintió.

-Ya debería estar en mi puesto. Y tú también…, Julio César –agregó con una sonrisa-. ¿Quién era?

-Death Mask –contestó-. Al no encontrarte en la Casa de Acuario supuso que estarías aquí y le apeteció pasarse a fastidiar.

-Muy en su estilo –corroboró Camus. El de Cáncer disfrutaba importunando a los demás. Llevaba haciéndolo toda la vida y no era de esperar que cambiase ahora.

Milo se acercó y comenzó a acariciarle el estómago por encima del polo que vestía.

-¿En serio te vas? –insistió, sonriéndole y mirándole a los ojos. Antes de que el otro pudiera contestar le agarró la nuca con las manos y apresó sus labios en un beso demandante.

Fue un beso lento, apasionado, cargado de lujuria. Clara muestra del latente deseo de sus cuerpos. Se separaron por un momento, para mirarse con ternura y volver a besarse, una y otra vez, con ansia. Besos que fueron anticipo de lo que sería la noche que vendría.

Camus se separó de los ardientes labios del escorpión antes de que el deseo lo derrotase.

-La próxima vez empezaremos directamente en el diez –le propuso en un susurro.

Milo aceptó con una sonrisa y tras sentir como el pulgar del galo acariciaba sus húmedos labios se quedó quieto, en medio del cuarto, mirando cómo se alejaba. Viéndolo caminar como si lo moviera el aire. Preguntándose hasta que número serían capaces de llegar la próxima vez.

FIN

Aclaraciones:

*Bonjour, paresseux: buenos días, perezoso.

*Un, deux...: creo que está claro, pero son los números del uno al diez.


End file.
